Walking in Your Shoes
by PokeBlue
Summary: Calamity once again tries a new invention to catch Beeper, but when it appears to be working and he'll finally catch the speeding bird, it explodes. Once the smoke clears, something doesn't feel right...THEY SWITCHED BODIES!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons or Looney Tunes or any of the two shows's characters.**

**A/N: Ok, to beat this writer's block, I decided to try typing up a chapter for a new story. I'll get back to writing the chapters for my other stories later, I intend to finish any story I write. This story, I'm not sure if it'll be updated very often, depends on what I feel like doing. Well enjoy. Age this time actually isn't much of a factor so, just think of them between 15-20 years of age.**

**Summary: Calamity once again tries a new invention to catch Beeper, but when it appears to be working and he'll finally catch the speeding bird, it explodes. Once the smoke clears, something doesn't feel right...THEY SWITCHED BODIES!!!**

**------------------------------------**

It's a nice Friday afternoon, the Looniversity now lies empty, with some exception here and there. Most of the gang has already left for the day, to enjoy another weekend full of...whatever is considered normal around Acme Acres.

Calamity was once again trying to catch Lil' Beeper, he was using a go-kart to keep up with the young roadrunner as they sped through the streets of Acme Acres, and some of the area on the city's outskirts. Using a special tranquilizer gun, Acme brand, he was shooting one dart at a time, which were easily avoided by Beeper without even breaking a sweat.

"Meep, meep, meep." Beeper simply said before picking up the speed by another 100mph, resulting with him losing Calamity, and the streets getting ripped off the ground in his wake.

Calamity could only scream as the go-kart attempted to go over the multiple mounds created from the burst of speed, before finally hitting a large boulder.

He could only give a sigh, as he shook his head and dug his way out of the remains of the boulder and his vehicle. He looked out in the direction where Beeper disappeared off to as his ears flattened on his head and a tear fell from his eye. Sad and feeling like a failure, he walks home, his head down low. Once at home he looks at the remains of inventions that proved failures at catching the young roadrunner.

Calamity simply tried drowing out his sorrows with some Friday afternoon cartoons.

"There has to be some way to catch him. There must be." Calamity states to himself as he watches tv.

After about three hours worth of watching cartoons, including their show's competition, Animaniacs, he suddenly gets an idea and runs off to tear apart his failed inventions.

One week passes without Beeper seeing Calamity, with the exception of school, and he feels nervous about the lack of a chase. While sitting on the ground at Acme Acre Park, he thinks over what Calamity could be up to, and wonders if he's given up.

Beeper than realizes something, and holds up a sign, "Hey, why don't I have a voice in this. You let me talk before."

"Well Beeper, there really isn't much use for you to talk this chapter."

Another sign, "Can you let me have my voice? It isn't fair Calamity gets to talk, and I don't."

"Alright, fine, give it a few minutes though."

Beeper pulls up one final sign, "Thanks." before running off to find out what Calamity is up to.

As he arrives at Calamity's home, the garage door begins to open. As the sunlight floods the once dark garage, it becomes clear what Calamity has been up to.

Calamity was sitting in his newest creation. It was a well built hovercraft, with a mounted weapon designed to catch Beeper.

Calamity was just surprised to see Beeper right there, and Beeper was surprised to see what Calamity had built. As Calamity grinned and powered his machine, Beeper took that as his cue to run, and so he did closely followed by Calamity on his machine.

For the next two hours the two just sped through the streets, Calamity was actually keeping up very well with Beeper. So Beeper once again tries speeding up, causing the streets to tear off the ground and shatter windows of buildings from the shockwave. Calamity simply pulled a lever that activated the engines to full power and it sped off to follow Beeper, and causing a second shockwave that did about the same damage to the surrouding area.

"Dang!" Beeper stated quietly as he saw Calamity catching up

As the two raced off to the desert outskirts of Acme Acres, the happened to pass their mentors. Wile was on the ground, dizzy from falling off a cliff, again, and Roadrunner had stopped to kinda annoy him. As Beeper and Calamity sped by, the shockwave from the air as they passed nearly threw the two off the road about 20 feet, leaving the two very confused with what just happened. Unfortunate for Beeper, he was already pushing his speed way past his usual, and slipped up causing him to fall down to a rather painful stop, right into a well-placed pond. (What? I couldn't just hurt him that badly)

Calamity slowed the machine down and hovered over to where Beeper had landed. Using a mechanical arm, he grabbed beeper by the neck and pulled him up to even with the mounted weapon.

"I finally gotcha." Calamity stated with pride, "Now to make sure I can show you to Professor Wile, so I can show him my success." he addeed as he pressed a button that began charging the weapon.

"No, you can't." Beeper managed to get out as he used his wings to try loosening the mechanical hand around his neck.

"I can't just give you a chance to run off." Calamity stated, "Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt. It's just something to shock your system, so you'll faint and I'll be able to carry you back easily."

Aw, man." Beeper stated as his eyes widened and began to sweat.

"Almost there."

At that moment the weapon began to make some groaning and straining sounds.

"Oh no, not again." Calamity stated as he looked at the weapon with some fear.

The weapon then exploded from overload, damaging the machine. The explosion was actually a bit bigger than usual, and both Calamity and Beeper were caught in it.

As the smoke cleared, small bits of electricity crackled in the air and Beeper had landed back in the pond, his body just floating around on the surface with his face up. Calamity had landed near the banks and in some cat-tails that grew near the embackment.

"Oh, wow...ouch...that was an explosion." Calamity stated as he sat up and put a hand on his face, "I must've miscalculated the amount of electrons the unit can hold at any one time. Note to self, remember to run tests firsts."

At that moment, he realized how the feel of him putting his hand on his face didn't feel the same. Opening his eye, he found he was staring at a red, feathered wing rather than his grey-furred hand. "What the...?", inspecting himself he found himself to be covered with feathers, which of course lead to one conclusion.

"Oh, snap..." Calamity stated just before the cat-tails began to stir and out came beeper stumbling out in Calamity's body.

The two just looked at each other in disbelief, before both just screamed.

"You're me." Calamity stated

"And you're me." Beeper stated, then began looking at his new hands, "Please tell me that I'm dreaming."

"I wish I could..."

Both had a concerned look on their faces as they crawled out from pond and salvaged what the can from the damaged hovercraft and slowly made their way back into town.

"How did this happen?" Beeper asked as he sat on the hovercraft's floor

"I-I-I don't know..." Calamity replied as he struggled to understand what happened, and driving the thing, "Something happened when the stunning weapon malfunctioned, but I can't explain it right now. I don't even understand how a stun-gun could switch our bodies. All I can say is, this is not good."

"We just don't mention it to anyone. I don't think our absence is going to be noticed."

"The rest of this weekend, I'm not concerned about. It's once Monday comes by and we have to go to school, I'm worried about."

"Oh." Beeper replied as they both thought about the possible outcomes to this if anyone found out, especially their mentors.

--------------------------------

**A/N: Well this is a good stopping place for now, I hope you liked it. Like I said, I'll still work on other stories, including "Toonyantic" a little later and this story isn't going to be as updated as frequently as the others, which is probably sad since I've been taking a long time updating anything these days. I really need to rethink my schedule. Until then, I'll see you later.**


End file.
